La destrucción sin ti
by MizakiDarkness
Summary: Jean consigue escapar de las garras de Raito, refugiándose con su peor enemigo.


— ¡Hey! — salté sobre el asiento e intenté cerrar lo que estaba mirando pero él me sujetó la mano y apoyó su pecho contra mi espalda — ¿Otra vez viendo lo mismo?

— Chi… Chigau… — tartamudee nerviosa

— En verdad que eres una pervertida

— No lo soy… — en ese momento la chica comenzó a gemir mientras era brutalmente penetrada, me sonrojé… mierda…

— Ora… — intenté mover mis manos pero él las apretaba fuertemente al escritorio, los gemidos continuaban y yo me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza — ¿Por qué no miras? — dijo susurrándome al oído provocando que se me erizara la piel

— Ya basta… déjame cerrarlo

— Pero si lo estabas mirando tan entretenida — fruncí los labios, ¿es que acaso no me soltaría hasta que todo el video pasara? — ¿Por qué estás mirando esto?

— A ti que te importa, tú también los ves y no te digo nada

— Jaja… entonces ya que encontré alguien con quien compartir mis gustos veámoslo juntos

— ¿Eh? — volteé a verlo sorprendida. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no quieres? — Me sujetó con fuerza la mano y me levantó del sillón jalándome hacia la habitación — mira — me dijo y sin soltarme colocó un usb en la televisión y comenzó a reproducir un hentai. Me hele. Me volvió a jalar y me acercó a la cama — Se llama Lingerius quizás sea de tu gusto — no sabía dónde poner la cara, no sabía a dónde mirar — Ora, ¿por qué no miras?

Al final terminé sentándome en la cama junto a él mirando el hentai, estaba avergonzada, verdaderamente avergonzada y el idiota ese estaba aprovechando para burlarse de mí.

— Tienes la cara roja, ¿tienes fiebre? — dijo acercando su mano a mí, y al sentir su tacto no pude evitar sentir cierto cosquilleo recorrer mi cuerpo.

— Estoy bien… — Pero… quizás esta era la oportunidad que necesitaba para intentarlo… su mano seguía en mi frente y repentinamente comencé a sentirme caliente, los gemidos seguían y yo… Me levanté de golpe de la cama

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Voy al baño… — Idiota… me lavé la cara y salí, me acerqué al minibar y saqué una lata de gaseosa, la abrí y al hacerlo todo el contenido se vació en mí, chillé y terminé cayendo al piso.

— Oi, ¿qué paso?

— Aww… la maldita lata me mojó… — dije mirándome, toda la camisa estaba mojada, la toque, estaba comenzando a ponerse pegajosa…

— Tienes que cambiarte — dijo agachándose para levantarme, me miró unos segundos y cuando me hube incorporando me pegó a su pecho, suavemente una de sus manos me cogió la mejilla y sentí su lengua recorrer mi cuello. — Sabes a sprite… — sentí su aliento chocar contra mi piel — no queda mal en ti — y volvió a lamer mi cuello — me tambalee, era una sensación tan rara… pero extremadamente deliciosa — Tienes que quitarte la camisa… — y con su mano libre comenzó a desabotonarla, abrí los ojos… Espera… ¿qué estaba pasando? Intenté moverme pero su lengua volvió a rozar mi piel, jadee, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Tenía que detenerlo… pero… ¿por qué mis manos se aferraban a sus brazos? ¿Por qué mi cuello se movía según el deseaba? Su lengua empezó a descender por mi clavícula, sentí sus manos tocar mis hombros desnudos, en ese preciso momento la camisa cayó al suelo

— Sa… Saizou… — dije cubriéndome los pechos con los brazos, avergonzada.

— Tengo que terminar de limpiar la gaseosa — me sujetó los brazos y me obligó a separarlos colocándolos sobre mi cabeza.

— Espera… esto… — me apegó contra la pared y sentí su lengua llegar a mis pechos, comenzó a dar vueltas su lengua sobre mi pezón y luego lo metió todo en su boca. Comencé a gemir, estaba tan avergonzada pero… se sentía bien… apreté las piernas, el cosquilleo que sentía en esa zona me estaba desquiciando. Lamio y succiono ambos pechos, me soltó las manos y yo caí de rodillas al suelo, jadeando y sintiéndome mojada… sus manos me sujetaron de las mejillas obligándome a mirarlo, me miraba con tanto deseo, me acercó a sus labios y me besó desenfrenadamente, su lengua volvió a deslizarse sobre mi cuello, eché el cuello hacia atrás y su mano cogió mi pecho bruscamente pero a los segundos fue más dulce. Me cargó en brazos y me llevó a la cama donde siguió lamiéndome, llegó al vientre y siguió descendiendo — Ta… — me incorporé un poco, él se colocó sobre mí y sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse debajo de mis bragas hasta llegar a mi femineidad

— Solo sujétate a mí — me dijo y comencé a sentir una corriente de electricidad en todo mi cuerpo, sus dedos… me estaban volviendo loca, dijo que me aferrará a el pero era tan difícil… mi cuerpo comenzaba a retorcerse desenfrenado, se levantó de mi encima y me quitó las bragas, apreté las piernas nuevamente cerrando los ojos — Eres hermosa — abrí los ojos, se había quitado la playera, me calenté más con eso. Empezó a besar mi cuerpo suave y tiernamente hasta llegar abajo pero seguía reacia en abrir las piernas, era tan vergonzoso… pero él no tuvo dificultad alguna, me volvió a tocar con sus dedos esta vez rosándome la piel, me aferré de la sábana gimiendo desesperada — Jean… no me resistió más — dijo colocándose sobre mí abriéndome las piernas.

En ese preciso instante dejé de ser virgen…

Gemí como loca en sus brazos, dolía horrorosamente, nunca pensé que sería de esta forma, no sé cuantas lágrimas derramé durante ese momento. Me trató delicadamente pero aun así el dolor era más fuerte. Me aferré con fuerza a él embriagándome con su dulce fragancia.

Me desperté siendo ya de día, pero de mi lado no lo vi. Giré hacia el otro lado y tampoco estaba. Me incorporé, no se le veía en ninguna parte de la habitación. Me senté y abracé mis piernas pegándolas al pecho. Ahora ya no me podía echar atrás. Ya lo había empezado así que… Solo espero haber hecho lo correcto. Y que él también lo crea así… Pero despertar tras aquello y no tenerlo aquí se sentía…

Vacio… ¿Vacio?

La puerta se abrió en ese instante y él entró cerrando el nextel, con el seño fruncido. Caminó hacia la cama sin darse cuenta de nada y luego clavó su mirada en mí. En ese momento su mirada reflejo todo. Se detuvo en seco y camino hacia el otro lado de la cama.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Nn…

— ¿No te duele?

— Nn… — dije negando con la cabeza.

— Qué bueno…

Había sido un error… Sentí algo extraño en la garganta, cerré los ojos y me volví a recostar. ¿Por qué me sentía así? Era algo tonto. Bien sabía que esto podría pasar. Él piensa mas en ella después de todo, solo me aproveché de un momento de debilidad de su parte. Después de todo quien no tendría ganas de hacerlo después de ver un hentai… Haberme tomado no significa nada para él… Sentí un vacio y una tristeza envolviéndome, coloqué una mano sobre mi boca y cerré los ojos. No me entregué a el por amor recuérdalo. Solo lo hice por mi propio beneficio. No fue por sentimientos, no lo fue. Pero si no significó nada para él, ¿por qué fue tan dulce? Me mordí el labio… Los hombres son así, recuérdalo, los hombres son así. Por sexo son capaces de cualquier cosa…

— Jean… lo de anoche…

— Quiero descansar, lo siento. Hablemos de eso luego. — me encogí mas en la cama, cubriéndome lo mas que pude, empecé a respirar mas lento intento relajarme. Ya no era momento de pensar en ello.

— Tú… ¿por qué te entregaste a mí anoche? — Abrí los ojos — No tenemos ninguna relación sentimental así que, no entiendo porque dejaste que pasara. Supongo que dirás y tú porque lo permitiste, pues la respuesta es simple… soy hombre después de todo, no puedo resistirme a cosas como esas. — Cállate… — Tú eres la que debió de controlarme, lo paras haciendo con Kouta, no entiendo porque no lo hiciste conmigo. No te quiero y tú no me quieres, así que…

— ¡Sí te quiero! — dije sentada en el extremo de la cama, apretando con fuerza los puños, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse de mis ojos. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué me dolía su desprecio? No debía de ser así. Me envolví como pude con las frazadas y salí de la habitación metiéndome en el baño. Me metí en la tina abrazándome mientras las lágrimas seguían y seguían dibujándose en mi rostro. No entendía que me pasaba. ¿Por qué había dicho que lo quería? No tenía sentido… Nada tiene sentido… No me gusta sentirme así. ¿Qué rayos me pasa?

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé en la tina. Tras notar que esas estúpidas lágrimas por fin se detuvieron me levanté, me di una ducha y me volví a acomodar la frazada sobre el cuerpo. Toqué la perilla la puerta y mi cuerpo tembló… no quería verlo pero… giré la manilla y entré a la habitación. Estaba a oscuras. Ya era de noche… Prendí la luz. No había nadie en la habitación… quizás era mejor así. Me puse una de las camisas junto con una braga y me senté en el sillón, tras apagar nuevamente las luces. Mi elección no había sido la adecuada. Quizás la mejor opción siempre fue Kouta… él… tiene un enfermizo amor por mí… Me ama… él sí me ama… Debería de marcharme de aquí y buscar la ayuda de Kouta. Estoy segura que con él sin ningún problema podría conseguirlo. No es tan fuerte con Saizou… pero Saizou en este estado es más débil que cualquiera. Con el poder del sello Kouta podría volverse mucho más fuerte que el. Y derrotar a la mierda de Raiko… Mmm… Me levanté del sillón. No tenía nada después de todo aquí… Esta era la decisión que debí tomar desde un inicio… Me acerqué a la ventana, la abrí y salí al balcón. Si me voy a él no le importara… Me paré sobre la baranda. Espero que no me falle la habilidad ahora. Me encogí para saltar hacia los árboles cuando una mano me sujeto.


End file.
